The present invention relates to a cymbal fixation device for fixing a cymbal to a cymbal stand, and more particularly to such a cymbal fixation device which uses a wing nut to fix the cymbal in place, a locating pin to hold a holding down block in the wing nut, and a tightening up screw to force the holding down block into engagement with the threaded stem of the cymbal stand.
Referring to FIG. 1, when a cymbal 5 is mounted on a threaded stem 3, which is connected to a cymbal stand 1 by an angle-adjustable connector 2, and retained between two rubber blocks 4 above a collar on the threaded stem 3, a wing nut 6 is threaded onto the threaded stem 3 to fix the rubber blocks 4 and the cymbal 5 to threaded stem 3. Because the wing nut 6 can be conveniently removed from the threaded stem 3 with the hand, the cymbal 5 can easily be stolen by thieves. If the wing nut 6 is loosened in order to increase the amplitude of oscillation of the cymbal 5, the wing nut 6 may be forced to fall out of the threaded stem 3 during playing.